


Care For Me

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Self-Worth Issues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Dom Magnus Bane, Happy Ending, Healing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Innocent Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Possessive Magnus Bane, Post-Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, Protective Magnus Bane, Romantic Fluff, Self-Sacrificing Alec Lightwood, Service Submission, Sub Alec Lightwood, Supportive Magnus Bane, Understanding Magnus Bane, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Magnus notices Alec’s desire to serve and submit when he cleans his floors on his knees after they just met. Magnus confronts him about it and promises that if Alec will agree to be his, completely, and submit only to him, Magnus will care for him, always.As they talk they both start to realize this can be more than just satisfying needs; they may have finally found everything they have always been looking for.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 28
Kudos: 249





	Care For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jah14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jah14/gifts).



> For N_ah14 who wanted jealous and possessive Magnus and my mind went here. Not sure it’s what you wanted (not sure this is what anyone wanted LOL) but this is the plotbunny that decided to jump into my head.  
> Anyway, I wrote you this story to say thank you for your continued support and kind words. It means a lot to me.  
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers Cindy and Monochromatize.  
> Thanks so much to Ragina Danica for the great story banner.  
> Chapter warnings: Talk of nonsexual and sexual submission and care-taking of various types (all rather top level through). Referenced child abuse. Lots of love and fluff too though.

_Please read the chapter notes for story warnings_

# Care For Me

Magnus had known many naturally submissives in his life, mostly leaders and others with a lot of responsibility, needing someone to care for them. To be able to, for once, let go and let someone else take the reins and the responsibility. He had never thought he would see it in a Nephilim though.

The sight of Alec cleaning his floors on his knees after he had healed Luke was surprising in many ways. To see a young, pretty, Nephilim like that, so eager to service him that he would do that, despite knowing he could magic it away….

Magnus had at first thought Alec had done it on purpose as soon as they had been alone. A hidden signal to explain what he needed and to test if Magnus could and would offer to care for him in return for such complete submission. However, Alec’s blushing, his innocence whenever Magnus flirted with him, told him he wasn’t aware of what he was asking.

Magnus had always enjoyed caring for people in this way, to have that trust, that control. To having a strong person willingly kneel and submit to him, to show that trust, was intoxicating in a way Magnus would likely never be able to fully explain. After his disastrous relationship with Camille this side of him had only gotten more prominent, finding security and safety in such a love the same way the person submitting did.

However, Magnus had been unprepared for the rush, desire and starting affection he felt when he had seen Alec, a Nephilim, kneel before him like this, so eager to please him he was cleaning for him like this even though Magnus was sure the Lightwoods didn’t spend a lot of time or focus on household chores like manual cleaning. Alec might not know what he was asking by doing this, but he was still sending the signals of his needs and desires loud and clear; he was focused on cleaning, his eyes lowered, his whole body language submissive and screaming for someone to take control, listening for any command, and above all…looking for someone to care for him by giving him the rules and boundaries he needed to feel safe, loved and protected.

Magnus magic’d himself a martini and then made one for Alec too as he walked to stand before him. Alec stopped his cleaning when he saw Magnus was near but didn’t rise. He remained on his knees as he looked questioning up at him, his eyes begging Magnus for more than he had yet asked for with words.

“Darling, take a break and have a drink with me,” Magnus requested, showing him the drink he had conjured, looking at him carefully to see how his order would be taken.

Alec rose at once as he smiled a bit shyly but eagerly. His quick obedience had Magnus smiling satisfied in return. He was not in doubt of what Alec needed and wanted but Alec being Nephilim Magnus wasn’t sure if he would give in to it. He was happy he had but he also knew he had to approach this carefully. Idris wasn’t known for their love for Downworlders, nor their understanding when it came to something like the needs Alec had.

“Ok,” Alec said, taking the drink he was offered.

Magnus nodded encouragingly at him and Alec obediently although a bit apprehensively tasted it. Alec grimaced at the taste of alcohol but managed to swallow the liquid.

“Do you like it?” Magnus asked just to see what he would say as it was obvious to anyone that he didn’t.

“Yes?” Alec got out, fighting to control his coughing at the strong taste, his eyes getting a bit glassy.

Magnus couldn’t help but marvel at how poor a liar Alec was, something he saw as a plus as Magnus despised lies. He was also positively surprised that Alec had said when he had thought he wanted to hear, showing how much he wanted to please him.

However, Magnus didn’t trust Shadowhunters to start with. Alec…He might just be different. However, it was vital to him that Alec was honest with him at all times. He guessed being brought up in a harsh military regime like Idris Alec was used to trying to guess what answer was expected and wanted to react accordingly. However, while Magnus wanted Alec’s surrender, he wanted it openly, truthfully. Magnus hated anything that was fake and in Alec’s innocence and honest needs and desires he saw an opportunity to get what he wanted while giving Alec what he wanted as well.

“You can say no. I want truthful answers to my questions, Alexander,” Magnus told him frankly, evenly, but with a hint of disapproval and warning to his voice.

“Sorry, Sir,” Alec was quick to reply, the sir being added automatically and instinctively, blushing in embarrassment at the reprimand.

“Go on,” Magnus encouraged, waving at him to go on.

He was secretly pleased by Alec adding the sir. Most Nephilim wouldn’t, even if they did have the wants and needs Magnus thought he saw in Alec. Being raised by Maryse Lightwood, Valentine’s second in command, Alec should have become racist and discriminating towards Downworlders and yet he was anything but that. Alec in fact didn’t seem to really notice Magnus was a Downworlder; he seemed more worried about coming to terms with being gay which Magnus had a feeling may be connected to the desires he had shown him here today by kneeling. Magnus hoped that by offering Alec what he wanted and needed in submitting in a nonsexual way he would also feel safe enough to do so in a sexual manner.

At Magnus’ approving and encouraging nod Alec went on, “No. It’s too…strong.”

“Good boy,” Magnus praised at his honest reply, making Alec beam happily at the words and the warmth with which they were said.

Magnus smiled to himself, he had expected Alec would like and need praise and he had been right. He made Alec’s martini disappear and replaced it with a fruity cocktail instead.

“Is that better?” Magnus asked, giving him a searching look.

Alec obediently tasted the drink. He was clearly a bit hesitant and uncertain about giving a truthful reply as saying yes also indicated dissatisfaction with the first drink. However, he still nodded at bit apprehensively and smiled shyly at him.

“Yes. Very sweet. Thank you,” Alec said with a warm but cautious smile.

Magnus couldn’t help but be amazed at how cute Alec looked, how innocent. Older than his years in many ways and yet so innocent and inexperienced in others. He reached out a hand and stroked Alec’s cheek tenderly, smiling inwardly in satisfaction when Alec leaned into the touch.

“You’re adorable. Something I never thought I would say to a Nephilim,” Magnus told him honestly, his tone warm as he withdrew his hand.

Alec blushed a deep red, his eyes going to his drink as he stuttered, “Thank you I guess.”

Magnus smiled fondly at the Nephilim, finding his innocence endearing, heartwarming and fueling all his protective and possessive instincts. He took another sip of his drink, eyeing Alec carefully and noticing how he was tensing, as if he wanted to speak but was unable to. He had a strong feeling he knew what Alec wanted, needed, to say but couldn’t get out. However, Magnus knew that if they were to move into the kind of relationship he was certain they both wanted and needed, they had to have clear communication lines.

“Cleaning my floor like you did was a great help to me when I had just been magically depleted. That said, then there are other things I could use your help with moving forward,” Magnus told him evenly, choosing his words carefully.

Alec eagerly nodded, his eyes huge as he looked questioningly, hopefully at him with eyes filled with nervous anticipation, “Yes, of course. Just let me know.”

Alec took a sip of his drink for courage and Magnus stroked his nearest arm tenderly, noticing with fond satisfaction that while Alec was tensing, he was still leaning into the touch.

“Like sorting my books, my spells….” Magnus went on, looking at Alec as he nodded to both of these suggested tasks at once with a natural ease and eagerness.

The tasks were something Magnus could do with magic as they both knew but Alec had given the answer Magnus had wanted. Magnus had shown he wanted someone to be there for him and Alec had shown he wanted to do this, to serve Magnus in this way. Deciding he had to push to know if Alec was willing to admit what he needed, Magnus tried to think of a task that was more concrete and would require a clearer answer.

“Stay and have dinner with me tonight. You can show me your cooking skills; I am sure you could make me something amazing,” Magnus said, somewhere between a question and a statement, his voice filled with innuendo and suggestion.

“I can do that,” Alec quickly promised, blushing, his enthusiasm and eagerness contaminating.

Magnus almost stopped breathing at hearing Alec’s answer, finding the more he got to know Alec the more he knew he was everything he wanted.

“I can’t wait,” Magnus admitted joyfully. “It’s rather unusual for a Nephilim to cook. Do you do so often?”

“No,” Alec admitted, a bit embarrassed, looking down into his drink again. However, when he looked back at Magnus his expression was sincere, open and eager as he replied honestly, “but I want to for you.”

Magnus smiled warmly at him, feeling privileged to be on the receiving end of Alec’s surrender, submission, and affections.

“Very well, darling. I can teach you,” Magnus promised, loving Alec’s quick agreement and eagerness to do it.

Alec smiled, “I would like that.”

Magnus took another sip of his drink as he considered how to approach the elephant in the room. Alec again seemed tense and nervous, biting his lower lip, looking into his drink whenever he wasn’t taking sips of it, clearly fighting himself to try and say something.

“Alexander, do you want me to care for you?” Magnus asked him slowly, carefully.

“Care?” Alec repeated, confused, looking shocked at him. He blushed a deep red and looked down.

Magnus nodded as he gave him a fond look. He took a finger under Alec’s chin and tipped his head up. When they were once again eye to eye Magnus elaborated.

“Tell you how you can please me like you are doing now, praise you when you do well….” Magnus explained patiently, understandingly, looking at Alec’s reactions when he spoke and seeing the obvious relief and interest there, making him continue. He paused before he went on, “Take care of you like…” Magnus snapped his fingers and new clothes and even a new bow appeared on the nearby sofa, making Alec look wide eyed from the items to Magnus, “Like that. Gifting you things like new clothes or other items.”

Magnus gave Alec a piercing look, seeing his astonishment at the gifts. Most of the people Magnus had cared for in his manner had liked his generous nature and while he was sure Alec would appreciate his gifts it was also clear to him from Alec’s reactions that he wasn’t here, with him, for his power or wealth. That fact had Magnus’ heart swell in joy.

Alec took a deep and calming breath, still blushing, biting his lower lip. Then he looked at Magnus with a strong look as he said in a small but honest tone, “I don’t need stuff but thank you for the gifts. But…I want to earn it. I want to do something for you.”

Magnus smiled to himself. At least Alec hadn’t rejected the idea of him caring for him outright. However, if financial care wasn’t what Alec sought in return for his submission…it had to be something else.

“Experiences, travels…” Magnus started to suggest, getting no light in Alec’s eyes from these suggestions. Playing a hunch, he suggested, “Support and snuggles?”

When Alec lit up at the last suggestions, he knew he had been right. Magnus knew how cold Maryse could be, how demanding. Growing up in Idris to become a child soldier before you were old enough to drive or drink in the Mundane world…that wasn’t easy. Magnus had known enough Nephilim to know that in order to get their children to become obedient soldiers from birth they were given brutal training and harsh punishments for failing. A soul as sensitive as Alec’s were sure to suffer under such harsh techniques, yearning for the care, safety and protection he had never had growing up.

“Oh,” Alec got out, his eyes shining like stars, barely able to control his excitement.

“I can tell from your reaction you want that,” Magnus said in a warm and seductive tone.

Alec bit his lower lip anxiously, giving him a shy but thoughtful look as he admitted, “I’m not…used to that.”

“To people caring for you?” Magnus guessed, using not only his general knowledge of Nephilims but also how he had seen Alec behave around him so far to make that assessment.

Alec seemed more than happy to sacrifice for others, eager to obey the rules and do right, but struggling to admit to his own needs and desires, never truly able to let go and feel secure in letting someone else take over.

“Not in that way,” Alec admitted, fighting down his embarrassment to be able to say it. He took a steadily breath before he explained frankly as if it was the most obvious thing ever, “If I do well it means no punishment. If I do wrong, I will be punished.”

“And you need that? Rules and punishments?” Magnus asked, trying to understand the frames wherein they would be operating should they proceed with a relationship.

As Alec was clearly so innocent and young Magnus took his role and responsibility as the much older and way more experienced partner in this very seriously. He had to ensure he introduced Alec to all of this in a safe way.

Alec shrugged and shyly looked away for a moment before he replied matter of fact, “It’s how the world is. At least how it has always been for me.”

Magnus felt a wave of protectiveness and sympathy to hear that and he vowed if Alec would let him, he would ensure Alec saw how valued and treasured his submission was. People in the past hasn’t appreciated his loyalty and commitment as much as they should as far as Magnus could tell, but he would ensure Alec would always know it from him.

“If you let me care for you, I can give you the rules and structures you need, but I would also praise you when you do well and care for you in all ways. I am a Warlock; I can gift you almost anything you wish for,” Magnus told him in a warm and tender voice, stroking his cheek affectionately.

Alec smiled a bit at that, leaning into the touch. When Magnus removed his hand a flash of darkness crossed Alec’s face. He bit his lower lip till it bleed, making Magnus give him a worried look.

“My wishes are impossible,” Alec admitted, anguished.

“Tell me,” Magnus insisted worried, his voice strong and commanding.

Alec hesitated for a second, but Magnus’ strength and command made him try to explain himself all the same, “I…”

Alec’s discomfort and embarrassment made Magnus sure he knew what Alec wanted and needed that he couldn’t say. Magnus had been around enough men raised in harsh military regimes to know that for them to admit to needing to give up control, to submit, was both terrifying and endlessly freeing.

“Darling, I already know so you can just as well say it,” Magnus said, not unkindly, when Alec’s next words got stuck in his throat in fear and worry for his reaction.

“I know you know what I want and need,” Alec started to say.

“To let someone else take charge for a while,” Magnus said for him and Alec nodded shyly at that. “To focus on me and my needs and knowing that by doing so I will see you safe and cared for.”

“And you want to have that control,” Alec started matter of fact, finding it a lot easier to talk about Magnus’ needs than his own.

Magnus nodded, having long enough come to terms with his needs, “Yes. I do. And the control you offer me are more than anything anyone has ever given me before. A Nephilim by my feet, wanting to see my needs fulfilled before anything else, putting me before anything and everything else, is a gift no one else has ever given me.”

Alec beamed happily but shyly at hearing that, looking down for a moment, taking a deep calming breath before he could continue.

“But I want more than just an exchange of needs,” Alec got out, his cheeks red and hot as he admitted it.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked a bit confused.

Alec gave Magnus a searching look, looking worried as he admitted in a quiet tone, “I want someone to truly love me, all parts of me.”

Magnus was shocked at first to hear a Nephilim speak of love as everyone knew Nephilim married for everything else except love. They married for power, to procreate, for honor…never love. However, to hear his own secret longing for love spoken out loud was amazing beyond words.

Magnus started to smile happily, making Alec relax.

“I want the same,” Magnus admitted softly. He took a hold of Alec’s chin with his free hand, their eyes locking as Magnus went on, his voice intense and certain, “So be mine. Let me care for you and let’s see how things go from there.”

For a moment neither of them moved. Then Magnus released him, and Alec looked down for a moment, fighting to compose himself.

“And….sex?” Alec asked shyly, blushing, his voice so low Magnus barely heard him.

“I would hope so,” Magnus purred seductively, finding Alec’s innocence to be a huge turn-on.

The blush on Alec’s face told Magnus the Nephilim liked that answer. Alec was silent for a moment, thoughtful, and Magnus knew it was now or never. Alec needed to decide if he dared to go there, to accept what Magnus was offering or if he was still too afraid. Magnus had gambled that by talking about Alec’s other needs first it would be easier for him to give into his sexual desires as well. When Alec spoke next Magnus knew he had won. He had never felt more like cheering or more relieved in his life.

“I’ve never…” Alec admitted nervously, giving Magnus a worried look.

Magnus smiled reassuringly, stroking his cheek as he admitted in a loving but possessive tone, “I guessed as much. I like that. Being your **first** and your **only**!”

Alec relaxed at hearing that, a warm smile spreading over his lips. However, his eyes still held an edge of concern. What if he got it wrong? He was used to practicing things endlessly to get them right and this was all new. He wanted to be sure he did it right so Magnus would be pleased with him.

“Will you….tell me what to do, please?” Alec begged, having moved closer to the Warlock in his eagerness for a yes to that question without even knowing it.

Magnus gave him a sexy smile as he assured him fondly, his eyes shining with anticipation and desire, “Of course! All the way.”

“I…would like that,” Alec admitted in a low tone, giving him a coy glance.

Magnus smiled warmly as he assured him tenderly, “I’ll take care of you so well. You’ll see.”

Alec smiled back but then couldn’t help but wonder why Magnus would want to care for him. Didn’t sound like he would get much out of it and he had never before met anyone who wanted to take care of him so why would Magnus?

“Sounds like a lot of bother for you without any real gain,” Alec stated, giving him a worried and confused look.

“It’s not,” Magnus insisted strongly, shaking his head at him. His expression softened as he added warmly, possessively, “I get to have you.”

“Oh,” Alec got out a bit confused, not getting why Magnus would think having him would possibly be enough to make up for offering such care and affection.

Magnus could tell Alec didn’t understand his answer and vowed to spend every moment he had to ensure Alec would feel how precious having him be his would be. Providing Alec agreed of course.

“So….tell me now. Do you want that? Do you want to belong to me and let me care for you in return?” Magnus asked in a strong voice.

Magnus tried not to appear as worried as he was but the seconds that passed till Alec replied were the longest in his life, his eyes glued to Alec’s lips.

Alec fought his fears and insecurities. He still didn’t understand why Magnus would pick him of all people, he still didn’t feel good enough. However, Magnus seemed so sure and certain he wanted him, wanted this, that he wanted to be honest in return.

So, Alec managed to nod, still blushing, avoiding Magnus’ eyes, his tone low and soft but the words, the agreement still loud and clear, “Yes. Yes, I want that.”

Magnus grinned happily before he pulled Alec close to him by putting his free hand on the back of Alec’s head. Alec looked a bit surprised at him but before he could speak Magnus had claimed his lips in a possessive and bruising kiss, lightly nibbling at his lips, just hard enough to draw a bit of blood, making Alec moan needily into his mouth. Magnus’ tongue demanded access and Alec eagerly invited him in, easily surrendering to him and letting him lead the way. Both of their desires flared as Magnus marked the Nephilim as his inside and out. When Magnus finally ended the kiss, Alec had his eyes closed and his lips were red and swollen. Alec felt a bit disappointed when Magnus released his strong hold on the back of his neck.

“Wow. That was…” Alec got out, smiling drunkenly at Magnus when he finally managed to open his eyes, still feeling a bit out of it and high on the emotions from the kiss.

“A magical kiss?” Magnus suggested in a fond but teasing tone, winking seductively at him but his eyes were warm and affectionate.

Alec blushed but smiled, nodding, as he admitted, “Well, yes.”

Magnus couldn’t help but beam happily at hearing that. Feeling overwhelmed with emotions himself Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead. Before Alec could recover from the pleasant surprise Magnus took Alec’s hand. With a handwave his drink disappeared and with a snap of his fingers he had cleaned up the living room, making his sofa new and inviting and adding a new sofa table and TV as well. Alec was a bit confused what to make of it all but trustingly allowed Magnus to guide him to the sofa.

“Come, let me care for you,” Magnus insisted fondly as he sat down, pulling Alec down on the sofa next to him.

Alec put his drink on the sofa table, giving Magnus a searching look.

“What do you want me to do?” Alec asked, eager to do the right thing but unsure what it was. This was all new for him; he wasn’t used to people wanting to care for him like that.

Magnus put an arm around Alec’s shoulders. Alec first tensed but then he relaxed, leaning against him. With a snap of his fingers Magnus made the TV turn on.

“I want to get to know you better and I want you to become more comfortable with me and my touch. So, for right now, I want you to just relax, snuggle with me and watch this show together,” Magnus told him, holding him close against him, enjoying how Alec snuggled close to him seemingly instinctively.

“That’s all?” Alec asked, a bit surprised.

Magnus smiled and nodded, “It is.”

Knowing it was what Magnus wanted, Alec could easily relax and give into his desires and needs. With an encouraging nod from the Warlock, Alec kicked off his shoes and pulled his feet up under himself. Magnus smiled fondly at him as he magic’d a blanket over him and held him close.

“This is nice,” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ shoulder, only half watching the show, feeling warm and cared for in a way he never had before.

“It is indeed, darling,” Magnus confirmed, kissing the top of his head tenderly.

Soon Alec felt his eyelids start to flutter shut. He snuggled even closer, like a koala bear hugging a tree.

“I’m happy I started to clean the floors,” Alec whispered sleepily against Magnus’ shoulders, a warm smile on his lips.

“I’m happy too,” Magnus assured him, tightening his hold on him protectively and possessively.

Alec lifted his head to look at him, giving him a shy but loving smile.

“I like doing things for you,” Alec admitted. He blushed again before he looked down as he admitted in a low whisper, “I…I think I will love belonging to you.”

Magnus felt a joy he had never felt before at hearing those words. He lifted Alec’s head with a finger under his chin so Alec could read his sincerity and affection in his expression.

“I know I will love calling you mine. I already love caring for you,” Magnus assured him in a warm and fond tone.

Alec beamed like a sun at hearing that, making Magnus’ heart swell. Magnus kissed Alec’s lips, the kiss tender and almost chaste, making Alec feel special and cared for.

“Thank you,” Alec mumbled happily when the kiss ended, feeling the need to thank him for he was beyond grateful to have found him.

Magnus pulled him close against his chest with both hands, feeling the need to have Alec as near and close as he possibly could.

“I’ll care for you so well, darling. You’ll see. So well,” Magnus whispered warmly.

“I believe you,” Alec mumbled contentedly as he snuggled close.

“Good,” Magnus replied fondly, stroking Alec’s hair, and kissing the top of his head affectionately.

A few moments passed and Alec was almost asleep, feeling safe and cared for when he mumbled against Magnus’ chest, “I would love to be yours. Always.”

Now it was Magnus who was beaming joyfully, having longed to hear someone say that for hundreds of years.

“Always,” Magnus repeated, smiling softly to himself.

Always sounded good. Very good indeed.

Little did they know it at that time, but it would indeed be always. They quickly fell in love and would later marry, keeping their vows and promises they had made that day, giving each other and themselves everything they had ever dreamed of – and more.

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked the story. It would mean a lot to me. Thank you so much.  
> If you enjoyed this story please check out my other Shadowhunter stories (I write mostly Malec, but also Malace and Jalec - all with a focus on Alec): https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/works?fandom_id=6856609


End file.
